poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Paparazzi
Plot Ash and his friends decide to stop and eat, with Brock making his famous rice balls. However, Ash notices what he thinks is a gun pointing at Pikachu, and knocks his friends out of the way. Ash sends out Squirtle and commands it to use Water Gun at the bushes where he saw the gun. Just then, a boy stands up, holding nothing but a camera, and tells him to stop, afraid that his camera will be ruined. Ash, infuriated at him, asks why he was spying on them. The boy explains that he is Todd Snap, a world-famous Pokémon photographer and didn't want his picture of Pikachu to look fake. The group goes back to Todd's house to talk, and he shows them a magazine with his picture of the same Aerodactyl that took Ash. Todd subtly tries to get a picture of Pikachu, but it accidentally zaps him in the process. He tries again, but gives up and reiterates that Pokémon should be photographed naturally, not posing, showing them pictures he took of various Pokémon to prove his point. Pikachu doesn't like to be photographed, so Ash, Misty, and Brock send out their Pokémon for Todd to photograph. However, Todd says that he only wants to take pictures of Pikachu. They ask him why, but he says that he cannot tell them. Ash and his friends leave, and as they are walking down a path, Todd is shown hidden in the grass, trying to get another shot. It is revealed that Team Rocket, disguised as seniors, assigned Todd to capture Pikachu, unaware that he was just a photographer. Misty and Brock rest under a tree as Ash and Pikachu wash their faces in a pond. Twice, Todd tries to take Pikachu's picture, but he hides behind Ash before the photo is taken, much to his frustration. Meanwhile, as Team Rocket is digging a pitfall trap, Meowth yells that Todd is coming, and Jessie and James quickly put their disguises back on. Todd tells them that he hasn't taken Pikachu yet, and James almost tells him about the pitfall, but Jessie and Meowth stop him and drag him away. Todd sets up his camera on a tripod and waits for Ash and the group to walk by. Pikachu hides in Ash's bag and Brock suggests he must dislike photography. Todd overhears Ash criticizing him by pointing out that Todd shows no regard for his photographed Pokémon and their feelings. As they walk, however, they fall into Team Rocket's pitfall trap. Todd comes up and tries to rescue them when he sees Pikachu peeking out of Ash's backpack and decides to take his picture. Team Rocket sees this and realizes that he is actually a photographer. Just then, the ground below Ash starts to crack, and Ash and Pikachu fall into an underground cavern. Todd jumps down after them and runs along the water's edge. Realizing they will fall over the waterfall, Todd holds out his camera on the tripod for them to grab onto. Ash grabs onto the strap and realizes that Todd sacrificed his camera to save them. As Ash starts to pull himself up, Todd reassures him that the loss of the camera is not an issue. Just then, Team Rocket appears and says their motto before taking off their disguises. Meowth uses a net to take Pikachu off Ash's back. Todd asks why they tricked him, and Jessie answers that he tricked them first. James then throws some small bombs into the waterfall, causing Todd to begin slipping. Ash twists Todd's camera and acts like he is going to take Team Rocket's picture. As they wait for him to take it, the small bomb explodes in James' hand. Ash pulls himself up the rest of the way with Todd's tripod, then sends out Bulbasaur and tells it to use Razor Leaf. The attack tears the rubber net holding Pikachu, and he escapes. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip and chases Team Rocket into a river, then they fall off a different waterfall. Brock and Misty arrive on the scene and Pikachu lands in Ash's arms. Misty queries why Ash and Todd are laughing together, and Ash officially declares their friendship due to a common love of Pokémon. Todd sets up his camera to take a picture with his new friends, but he slips on a rice ball and knocks Ash and Misty down. However, the shot turns out well, with everyone smiling and in more natural poses. Major Events * Ash and his friends meet Todd Snap, who joins the group. Trivia * Todd Snap was first and previously seen as the player character in the Nintendo 64 video game, Pokemon Snap. Category:NegimaLover